Time Future
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Secara tidak sengaja datang ke masa depan, mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hati ingin kembali lagi ke masa depan demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya.


**Disclaimer: Megaman X**©**CAPCOM**

**Warning: OC, OOC, miss typo, jalan cerita kurang dimengerti, dan sebagainya.**

* * *

_Perang Maverick dan Perang Elf telah diakhiri oleh X._

_Raganarok telah dihancurkan oleh Zero._

_Keduanya telah berkorban demi kedamaian dunia._

_Tapi, bukan berarti pertempuran lain tidak akan menghampiri._

_Harus segera mencari orang yang mau membantu menghadapinya._

* * *

**Time Future**

* * *

Tia berjalan pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Namun, begitu dia berbelok melewati gapura, jalannya berubah. Jalan aspal yang seharusnya berada di sana, berubah menjadi lantai logam dan dirinya kini berada di sebuah lorong bangunan.

Tia menatap dengan bingung. Sejak kapan dia berada di dalam bangunan?

Gadis kecil itu berjalan saja sambil mencoba mencari tahu di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Dia terus berjalan di lorong yang seperti tak berujung itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara. Seperti suara dencingan mesin. Dari persimpangan di ujung lorong yang masih cukup jauh. Tia pun berhenti melangkah dan melihat apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Sosok orang... Bukan, sosok robot biru muncul dari persimpangan itu. Membuat Tia terdiam karena tercengang melihat ada robot di sana. Robot berwujud pemuda remaja dengan armor khas seperti robot.

Robot itu juga terdiam ketika melihat Tia yang berdiam diri menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. Robot itu berjalan menghampirinya. Tia tetap diam saja menatap robot biru yang berjalan menghampirinya itu.

Robot itu berjongkok di depannya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tia. "Bagaimana... kau bisa masuk ke sini, adik kecil?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku... tidak tahu, Kak. Saat sedang jalan... tiba-tiba muncul di sini," jawab Tia apa adanya.

Robot itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawaban Tia. Tia sudah bisa menduganya. Memangnya ada yang mau mempercayai ucapan anak kelas 5 SD yang pasti dianggap hanya kebohongan atau hasil imajinasi. Tapi, dia tidak peduli mau dipercaya atau tidak perkataannya itu. Dia pasrah saja.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya robot itu. "Biar Kakak antarkan pulang."

Tia cuma diam saja. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi Tia sadar kalau dirinya sekarang bukanlah di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Selain itu, setahunya, yang namanya robot belum ada yang sampai bisa berinteraksi seperti robot yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rasanya dia sekarang berada di masa depan. Jauh di masa depan.

Karena tidak dijawab, robot itu mengganti pertanyaannya. "Ng... siapa namamu?"

"Tia," jawab Tia singkat.

"Nama Kakak X." Robot itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ikut Kakak sebentar, ya. Kita akan cari tahu di mana kau tinggal," ajaknya.

Mau mencari tempat tinggalnya? Rasanya mustahil, batin Tia. Tapi, dia ikut saja.

X menggandeng tangan Tia dan mengajaknya pergi. Tangan X begitu besar bagi tangan Tia yang kecil. Biarpun robot, Tia merasa tangannya X itu begitu hangat.

Tia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan ada banyak robot serupa dengan X di sana. Tapi, ada juga yang berwujud seperti hewan. Mereka semua terkejut saat melihat X bersama dengan Tia. Salah satu robot dengan armor berwarna merah dan memiliki rambut pirang panjang hampir menyentuh tanah.

"X, siapa gadis kecil ini?" tanya robot itu.

"Namanya Tia. Aku menemukannya berada di lorong lantai 2. Dia bilang dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di sini," jelas X.

Si robot merah menatap heran. "Hah? Tiba-tiba muncul? Aneh sekali."

"Aku juga sempat bingung. Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan Hunter lain membiarkannya masuk begitu saja?"

Sementara mereka berdebat, Tia hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Lebih tepatnya ke belakang si robot berarmor merah di mana rambut pirang panjangnya terus bergoyang-goyang ketika dia bergerak. Bagi Tia, rambutnya itu... cantik sekali di matanya. Tanpa disadari, dia pun melepas peganganya dari tangan X dan melangkah maju tanpa disadari oleh X juga.

"Eh? Di mana gadis kecil itu?" tanya si robot merah begitu sadar Tia sudah hilang.

"Heh? Lho?" X langsung mencari-cari ke mana Tia pergi. Dan matanya pun terhenti di belakang rekannya yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Di belakangmu..."

Si robot merah pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan melihat Tia yang sedang memegang-megang rambutnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Cantik...," gumam Tia.

Para robot yang lain pun hanya terlihat menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah Tia yang tidak biasa di hadapan mereka itu. Baru kali ini ada yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Zero, kurasa dia sangat suka pada rambutmu itu," kata robot yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia elang.

Zero, si robot berarmor merah, hanya terdiam menatap Tia yang masih dengan asyiknya mengelus-elus rambutnya itu.

Di tengah keributan itu, datang satu robot lagi yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi besar dan berkepala... botak. Wajahnya terlihat sangar yang membuat Tia langsung belari ke belakang X untuk bersembunyi. Kedatangannya juga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Ng... maaf, Komandan Sigma. Aku... menemukan gadis kecil ini di lorong lantai 2. Kami... belum tahu bagaimana cara dia masuk," jelas X, memberanikan diri.

Robot besar bernama Sigma itu langsung menatap ke arah Tia yang bersembunyi di belakang X. Tatapannya begitu tajam. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Tia memilih bersembunyi di belakang X.

"Kepala Paman itu... silau...," bisik Tia.

X yang dapat mendengarnya, hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis berbaju putih merah itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, gadis kecil?" tanya Sigma yang sepertinya masih dapat mendengarnya, tapi tidak begitu jelas.

"Ah... Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Komandan," ucap X, mencoba membela Tia supaya gadis kecil itu tidak kena marah Sigma.

Sayangnya Sigma masih menatap curiga. Biarpun begitu, dia sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. "Sebaiknya segera antar gadis itu pulang sebelum ada yang mengetahui kalau ada gadis kecil yang masuk ke sini. Di sini bukan tempat penitipan anak."

"Ba-baik, Komandan," sahut X.

Sigma kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. X pun menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?" pesan X pada Tia.

"Tapi, kenyataannya kepala paman itu memang mengkilap sekali," kata Tia.

Ekspresi tercengang langsung terpasang hampir di semua wajah para robot yang ada di ruangan. Untunglah Sigma sudah jauh saat Tia mengatakannya.

Zero menatap heran ke arah Tia. "Gadis kecil ini benar-benar..."

Kemudian sekali lagi X menanyakan di mana Tia tinggal. Dan dengan terpaksa, Tia menjawabnya. Alamat yang Tia sebutkan itu langsung dicari dengan komputer oleh salah satu Navigator berambut merah muda sepinggang dengan armor berwarna jingga putih.

"Aneh," ucap si Navigator heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya X.

"Alamat yang dia sebutkan itu... berada di luar negeri," jelas si Navigator.

"Luar negeri? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Zero tidak kalah terkejut.

X pun bertanya sekali lagi pada Tia. "Itu benar alamat rumahmu?"

"Iya, Kak," jawab Tia.

Si Navigator memperhatikan Tia secara keseluruhan. "Tapi, kalau diperhatikan juga... pakaian yang digunakannya itu memang seragam sekolah yang biasanya dipakai oleh anak SD di negara itu. Di sini tidak ada yang mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti yang dia kenakan sekarang."

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat muncul begitu saja di sini tanpa ada yang tahu?" tanya X.

"Kurasa itu akan menjadi misteri yang sulit untuk dipecahkan," kata Zero.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita memulangkannya sekarang?" tanya robot berbentuk pinguin.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bagi Tia, itu percuma saja. Kalau dia memang berhasil dipulangkan ke rumahnya yang ada di masa sekarang, bukan rumahnya lagi yang pasti akan dia temui saat itu.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Sementara X mencoba membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Komandannya, Tia diminta menunggu di sebuah ruangan seperti ruang tamu yang cukup luas dengan dua sofa panjang yang diletakkan saling berhadapan. Di ruangan itu terdapat jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah kota. Tapi, Tia sama sekali tidak merasa kagum dengan semua bangunan yang bagi sebagian besar akan menganggap keren itu. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi arti dari kata "keren" sekarang. Semuanya jadi terasa sama saja di matanya kalau menyangkut hal umum seperti pemandangan kota.

Kamera pengawas terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi Tia pura-pura tidak tahu dan hanya duduk diam di sofa. Dia duduk saja tanpa ada yang dipikirkannya sampai secara tidak sadar dirinya malah tertidur.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia mendadak terbangun ketika mendengar suara ledakan. Dia menengok ke arah jendela dan melihat kepulan asap dari jauh yang membumbung ke angkasa. Dia pun segera mendekati jendela untuk melihat kepulan asap itu.

Dari balik pintu, dia juga dapat mendengar derap langkah para robot yang terburu-buru. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bersiap untuk menangani ledakan yang ada di sana itu. Mereka sejak awal sudah terlihat seperti pasukan keamanan. Jadi, Tia tidak begitu terkejut dengan keributan di luar ruangan.

"Kau tidak mau ikut membantu?"

Tia langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang begitu asing di telinganya itu. Di samping pintu, berdiri seorang berjubah hitam yang kelihatannya adalah laki-laki. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup tudung hingga hanya mulutnya yang terlihat jelas. Dia berdiri dengan tenang di sana.

Tia hanya terdiam melihat pria berjubah itu. Dia tidak mengenal pria itu sama sekali, apalagi karena pria itu mengenakan tudung jubah yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau bisa membantu mereka," sambung pria itu.

Tia tetap diam saja. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Pergilah...," bisik pria itu.

Seketika semuanya terlihat gelap.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia terkaget begitu dia sadar sudah berada di tempat lain. Dia semakin kaget ketika melihat robot besar berkaki empat dengan sebuah capit di depannya, tersungkur di depannya dengan lubang yang menganga di tengah tubuhnya. Tempat sekitarnya terlihat hancur total. Tia hanya menatap kebingungan dan panik melihat perubahan tempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian X dan rekan-rekannya yang lain datang yang langsung tercengang dengan sudah 'beres'-nya masalah yang seharusnya mereka atasi itu. Mereka lebih dikejutkan dengan Tia yang berada tak jauh dari Mechaniloid, si robot yang telah berbuat kerusakan.

"Tia?" gumam X tak percaya.

Tia berbalik dan melihat X. Tangisnya mendadak pecah sambil berlari ke arah X yang kemudian mendekap tubuh gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus punggungnya agar tenang. Tubuh Tia gemetaran. Dia pasti syok berat melihat robot perusak itu.

X jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada di lokasi kejadian, bahkan lebih cepat dari dirinya dan rekan-rekannya yang datang secepat mungkin.

Akhirnya kedatangan mereka pun hanya membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Mechaniloid. Sementara X menenangkan Tia yang masih terus menangis.

Kejadian itu langsung menjadi pembicaraan satu Markas. Tak ada yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Tia sehingga bisa membuat Mechaniloid rubuh dengan cepat dan Tia sendiri tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya berada di sana. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau sebelum berada di lokasi penyerangan, ada seorang pria berjubah yang mendatanginya yang kemudian dirinya tidak sadarkan diri sampai tersadar kalau dia sudah berada di lokasi penyerangan.

Rekaman kamera pengawas pun tidak bisa memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena rekaman saat Tia pergi rusak.

Dr. Cain, seorang pria tua renta dengan alat berbentuk seperti rumah siput yang menempel di punggungnya dan juga pendiri Maverick Hunter yang merupakan tempat kerja X dan lainnya, juga tidak banyak berkomentar. Dia menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah keajaiban saja. Tak ada kesimpulan logis lain yang bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis kecil itu.

Penyelidikan tentang kejadian itu akhirnya dihentikan karena benar-benar hanya menemui jalan buntu. Lalu, pencarian tempat tinggal Tia dilanjutkan karena mereka kepikiran akan orangtua Tia yang pasti sedang cemas. Namun, hal itu juga mengalami jalan buntu. Ciri-ciri rumah Tia tidak ditemukan pada alamat yang disebutkan Tia sebelumnya. Semua nomor telepon yang diberikan tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi.

Tia tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai semua ketidaktemuan itu. Dia hanya duduk menunduk dengan wajah datar. Pada akhirnya dia tinggal bersama Dr. Cain sampai ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai keluarga Tia itu.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Tidak ada lagi keanehan yang terjadi padanya setelah penyerangan Mechaniloid yang entah bagaimana dia selesaikan. Dia pun sudah mengetahui banyak tentang tempatnya berada sekarang. Tentang Reploid, Maverick Hunter, Maverick, Kota Abel yang merupakan tempatnya berada sekarang, pokoknya semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Para Hunter pun sudah mengenal baik Tia yang lumayan sering datang ke markas untuk sekedar bantu-bantu sedikit. Itu pun setelah mendapat izin baik dari pihak Dr. Cain dan Sigma, pimpinan Maverick Hunter.

Banyak hal yang Tia alami setelah itu bersama para Hunter. Kebanyakan kejadian lucu. Seperti keisengannya mengepang rambut Zero dan diikat dengan pita merah jambu sampai Zero 'memusuhi'-nya untuk beberapa hari.

Terus ada kejadian dimana Tia merekam kesialan Zero yang seperti di film _Final Destination_. Saat itu dia sedang merekam suasana markas Maverick Hunter di bagian yang sedang ada perbaikan dengan kamera video yang diberikan oleh Dr. Cain padanya. Dia melihat Zero sedang berdiri di pinggir lubang galian yang cukup dalam. Lalu, ada pipa besar yang sedang diangkat dengan alat berat, mendadak terlihat berayun-ayun tidak terkendali. Pipa itu melesat tepat ke arah Zero yang masih belum menyadarinya.

Tia mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk memperingati. "Kak Zero! Awas! Ada pipa! Kak Zero!"

Zero malah tidak mendengarkannya karena keberisikan alat-alat berat lain. Akhirnya pipa itu menghantam Zero dengan mulus dari belakang sampai Hunter itu jatuh masuk ke dalam lubang galian. Belum berhenti sampai di situ. Tali baja yang mengikat pipa yang menghantamnya itu tiba-tiba putus dan pipanya jatuh tepat di atas tempat Zero jatuh barusan.

Semua yang menyaksikannya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Tia akhirnya berteriak, "MEDIS!"

Yang paling parahnya adalah insiden es krim. Ketika itu Tia secara tidak sengaja tersandung yang membuat es krim yang dibawanya terlempar tepat di kepala Chill Pinguin yang kebetulan berada di depannya. Chill Pinguin marah dan melempar balik es krim tersebut ke arah Tia. Dengan cekatan Tia menunduk menghindarinya, membuat es krim itu melayang ke sasaran lain yang berada di belakangnya.

Semua Hunter mematung ketika tahu es krim itu melayang ke arah siapa. Es krim tersebut menempel tepat di belakang kepala sang pimpinan Maverick Hunter, Sigma. Wajah Sigma terlihat begitu mengerikan ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah melemparinya dengan es krim tersebut. Dan Chill Pinguin pun dipanggil ke ruangannya dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Sebulan pun berlalu. Tia semakin terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di masa depan ini. Hari ini dia tidak langsung menuju ke Markas Besar Maverick Hunter seperti biasa. Melainkan ke sebuah bukit yang letaknya cukup jauh sambil membawa sebuah kotak plastik di tangannya. Kotak yang merupakan kapsul waktu yang berisi semua kenangannya di Maverick Hunter.

Dia menggali sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam dan mengubur kapsul waktu tersebut. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menguburnya. Tapi, kalaupun bisa dibawa pulang, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan 'masa depan' pada orang-orang di masanya. Lebih baik kapsul itu ditemukan oleh generasi-generasi berikutnya. Tidak masalah dirinya tidak punya kenang-kenangan dari masanya berada sekarang. Semua pengalamannya ini pasti akan dianggap sebagai hasil imajinasinya saja. Jadi, lebih baik hanya dia yang tahu kenyataannya daripada tidak pernah dipercayai oleh orang lain di masanya bila dia berhasil pulang nanti.

Setelah mengubur kapsul waktunya itu disertai dengan sebuah bibit pohon yang menjadi tanda lokasinya, walaupun pasti nantinya akan sulit ditemukan kalau pohonnya belum tumbang, Tia segera pergi menuju Markas Maverick Hunter. Hari ini dia akan diajarkan bagaimana caranya menjadi Navigator oleh nona Navigator berambut merah muda yang suka dia panggil dengan nama Lin walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu nama aslinya itu siapa. Tapi, gadis Reploid itu menyahut saja dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Sesampainya di Markas Maverick Hunter, Tia disambut dengan sapaan para Hunter yang ditemuinya. Sebelum tiba di bagian Operator, Tia bertemu dengan X yang menahannya sebentar karena ingin memberikannya sesuatu.

Sebuah gelang dengan pernak-pernik biru cantik berwarna biru dipakaikan di pergelangan tangannya. Tia sangat senang menerima pemberian dari X itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak X," ucap Tia sambil memeluk X dengan erat.

"Ya, sama-sama," sahut X.

Tia kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Akan kujaga gelangnya dengan baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap X sambil mengelus kepala Tia. "Oh, ya. Kak Lin sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemuinya."

"Baik, Kak," sahut Tia yang langsung berlari pergi.

X hanya menatap sambil tersenyum melihat Tia yang terlihat sangat polos di matanya. Gadis kecil yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya. Lagipula dirinyalah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas Tia bila gadis itu datang ke Markas Maverick Hunter. Sebab dialah yang paling akrab dengan Tia sejak pertama bertemu. Biarpun sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari pertama kedatangan Tia waktu itu.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Latihan menjadi Navigator diakhiri dengan Tia yang membantu membawakan dokumen ke ruangan penyimpanan dokumen. Tia sudah tahu letaknya karena dia sudah sering membantu membawakan dokumen ke sana. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar sesuatu dari ruangan Sigma. Dia mendengar pembicaraan serius dari dalam. Di dalam sana bukan cuma suara Sigma saja yang terdengar. Tia juga dapat mendengar suara Chill Pinguin dan Storm Eagle.

Tia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan. Tapi, ada satu kalimat yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Maverick Hunter akan kuhancurkan dan kujadikan tempat ini sebagai area medan perang yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh semua orang."

Tia mematung seketika setelah mendengarnya. Apalagi suara yang mengucapkannya adalah suara Sigma, pimpinan Maverick Hunter. Jadi, Sigma ingin menghancurkan Maverick Hunter. Itu artinya Sigma sekarang adalah... Maverick.

Tanpa disadari, dokumen yang dibawa Tia cukup banyak itu, yang berada di bagian paling atas, bergeser karena pegangannya yang miring. Dokumen itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara ribut yang cukup keras. Tia jadi panik.

Pintu terbuka. Storm Eagle dan Chill Pinguin memeriksa keluar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang ditemui mereka kecuali tumpukan dokumen yang berceceran di lantai.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

"Tia! Astaga... Kenapa tidur dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah! Ganti dulu sana!"

Tia terbangun begitu mendengar suara mamanya yang sedang memarahinya. Dia kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya di kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di badannya. Jadi, tadi itu cuma mimpi?

"Ganti dulu bajumu, habis itu makan, baru tidur. Nanti kau sakit kalau tidak makan," pesan mamanya.

"Iya, Ma," sahut Tia.

Mamanya berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara itu Tia kembali terdiam. Dia berpikir kalau apa yang terjadi padanya selama di Kota Abel adalah nyata. Dia bisa merasakannya. Maverick Hunter... X... Zero... Dr. Cain... Sigma...

"_Maverick Hunter akan kuhancurkan dan kujadikan tempat ini sebagai area medan perang yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh semua orang."_

Tubuh Tia menegang ketika teringat kata-kata Sigma yang tidak sengaja dia dengar itu. Dia harus kembali untuk memberitahukannya pada yang lain. Tapi, sekarang ini dia berada di rumahnya. Mamanya pun tadi tidak bereaksi seolah dia tidak hilang selama sebulan belakangan ini. Apakah semua itu mimpi?

Tia menunduk. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat gelang yang terpasang di tangannya. Gelang yang diberikan X. Dia pun sadar kalau semua itu... nyata. Itu artinya, Sigma...

_Aku harus kembali!_

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

"Ini dokumen apa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Chill Pinguin sambil memungut kertas-kertas dokumen yang berceceran di dekat pintu.

Ketika Chill Pinguin dan Storm Eagle sedang memungut semua kertas dokumen itu, Lin lewat dengan tumpukan dokumen di tangannya.

"Oh, Chill Pinguin, Storm Eagle, sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya ada yang menjatuhkan dokumen ini di sini," jawab Storm Eagle.

"Dokumen?" Lin melihat kertas-kertas dokumen yang sudah terkumpul. "Lho? Bukannya itu dokumen yang dibawa Tia? Kenapa bisa dibiarkan berada di sini? Anak itu..."

"Tia?"

"Iya, dia yang seharusnya membawa itu ke ruang penyimpanan."

"Tapi, dia tidak terlihat di mana pun saat kami keluar," kata Chill Pinguin. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa lari dengan sangat cepat di lorong ini," sambungnya sambil menatap lorong yang di kedua arah jaraknya cukup jauh untuk Tia bisa sembunyi di tikungan.

"Apa gadis itu... menghilang...?" tanya Storm Eagle.

Sigma yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu hanya diam saja. Dia juga menduga kalau gadis kecil itu telah mendengar pembicaraannya. Tapi, bila anak itu menghilang, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Dan biarpun anak itu beritahu yang lain sekali pun, semua itu tidak akan mengubah rencananya.

* * *

_Tahap pertama_

_Selesai..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian...**

Tia berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan lagi jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolahnya yang memang cukup jauh. Biasanya dia akan langsung kelelahan ketika baru mencapai setengah kilometer. Tapi, sekarang semua itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi baginya. Tubuhnya sudah lebih kuat dari biasanya walaupun secara... bisa dibilang ajaib. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, tubuhnya langsung penuh stamina setiap harinya.

Selama tiga tahun ini dia juga mencoba mencari cara untuk kembali ke masa depan. Dia yakin apa yang dialaminya selama sebulan 3 tahun yang lalu itu nyata. Terbukti dengan gelang pemberian X yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Keluarganya saja sampai heran dengan gelang tersebut. Sebab mereka menganggap kalau selama ini dia belum pernah diberikan gelang yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah karena model pernak-perniknya terlihat demikian.

Tapi, selama itu pula, tak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang cara untuk kembali ke masa depan. Sekarang, di masa depan, Sigma pasti sudah berulah. Karena sekarang dirinya sudah bisa beladiri, walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak pernah yang namanya ikut beladiri, dia akan membantu teman-temannya itu untuk menghadapi Sigma. Dia menganggap hal itu sebagai bayaran atas pulangnya dia di saat tidak tepat. Di saat dia tahu mengenai rencana Sigma.

Dia berharap ada petunjuk yang memberitahukan bagaimana cara kembali ke sana. Dia harus menolong teman-temannya.

Setibanya di rumah, Tia dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah kotak besar yang terbungkus terpal di teras rumahnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya. Dia membungkuk dan melihat kertas yang tertempel di kotak tersebut. Tertulis:

_To: Tia_

_From:_

_A Science of Resistance_

_In Resistance Base's Lab_

_Neo Arcadia_

_NB: Don't open except by Tia_

Tia menatap heran. Resistance? Neo Arcadia? Kayaknya tidak ada nama tempat seperti itu. Dia jadi punya firasat kalau kiriman itu berasal dari masa depan. Tapi, kenapa musti diletakkan di teras rumahnya? Bikin orang lain bisa curiga yang tidak-tidak saja.

Dia kemudian berjalan ke pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu dengan kunci rumah yang dibawanya. Hari ini orangtuanya sedang pergi sehingga dia yang memegang kunci rumah.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang lewat, Tia membawa masuk kotak itu yang terasa berat untuk orang normal, tapi tidak untuknya. Dia meletakkan peti itu di kamarnya, kembali ke pintu untuk mengunci pintunya, lalu kembali dan mulai membuka terpal yang membungkus kirimannya. Sebuah peti dari logam terlihat di balik terpal itu.

"Pantas berat," ujar Tia.

Peti itu tak dapat dibuka. Ada kunci yang tidak ada kunci pembukanya. Tia memegang kunci itu. Ada komponen elektronik di dalamnya. Kelihatannya pengirimnya itu tahu dirinya punya kemampuan untuk memanipulasi benda yang memiliki rangkaian elektronik juga. Itu artinya, si pengirim bisa jadi merupakan dalang dari semua yang dia alami selama ini karena tahu tentang hal yang selama ini dia rasa hanya dirinya yang tahu. Pergi ke masa depan, punya kemampuan bertarung, dan sebagainya. Tapi, siapa dia sebenarnya? Ilmuan Resistance? Nama Resistance saja baru kali ini dia mendengarnya.

Diggunakan kemampuannya memanipulasi alat elektronik tersebut. Kunci peti itu terbuka. Tia langsung membuka penutup peti kiriman itu. Dia tercengang dengan ditemukannya meriam hitam dengan panjang hampir sama dengan tinggi badannya di dalam peti itu. Ada juga sebilah pedang katana hitam dan sebuah bungkusan hitam.

"Ini senjata?" Tia mengangkat meriam tersebut. Senjata yang terlihat luar biasa untuk masa kini. Dia meletakkannya kembali dan mengambil bungkusan yang ada di dalamnya. Dibukanya bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya dia menemukan satu set pakaian yang terdiri dari jaket hitam bergambar bintang putih di bagian dada kiri dan punggung serta garis putih di bagian lengannya. Lalu, baju tanktop hitam yang sangat tidak disukainya, celana hitam 3/4 lengkap dengan sabuknya yang terlihat ribet layaknya kostum buat _cosplay_, sepatu bot panjang sebetis dengan pinggiran bergaris putih, dan sepasang sarung tangan hitam. Ada catatan kecil juga di situ.

"_Karena dalam pertempuran pakaianmu pasti akan mudah sobek, aku memberikanmu pakaian khusus."_

Tia hanya menatap heran pada catatan tersebut yang membuatnya seperti sedang diberikan kostum _super hero_ saja. Apa, sih, yang ada dipikiran orang itu? Tapi... pertempuran? Jadi, dia dikirim senjata memang untuk bertempur nanti. Tia jadi merasa dirinya seperti telah masuk ke dalam sebuah cerita yang dirancang oleh orang aneh. Semua kebetulan yang dialaminya, terasa sudah direncanakan. Bukan kebetulan semata yang biasa terdapat dalam kehidupan.

Tia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil lagi di bagian penutup peti. Tapi, bukan pesan seperti dalam bungkusan pakaian.

"_00.00 a.m, today. In right garden of your house."_

Tia memicingkan matanya. Semua ini memang telah direncanakan oleh orang aneh. Tapi, dia ikut aliran saja. Dia akan mengikuti semuanya. Yang penting, teman-temannya bisa dia tolong sebelum terlambat.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

**11.55 p.m**

Tia sudah mengenakan semua pakaian serba hitamnya yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Seluruh keluarganya telah tidur dengan lelap. Dan tumben saja ayahnya yang biasanya suka begadang, kini tidur cepat. Lampu-lampu di dalam rumahnya sebagian besar telah dimatikan. Pedang katananya digantung di pinggangnya dan meriamnya dia menyandarkannya di punggungnya. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar kamar dengan sangat perlahan menuju pintu samping rumah. Dia membuka pengait kunci pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati karena pintu samping rumahnya bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang keras kalau dibuka begitu saja.

Dia keluar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Dia menguncinya pun dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi, lalu melempar kuncinya dari celah di bawah pintu. Setelah itu, dia segera berlari menuju halaman samping rumahnya yang berupa bukit yang agak tinggi. Dia berdiri di tengah halaman rumahnya yang gelap itu.

Biarpun gelap, Tia masih dapat tahu apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, terutama seseorang yang mengendap-endap berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ternyata pencuri. Sambil menunggu tepat tengah malah, dia urus saja dulu pencuri itu.

Tia melesat cepat ke belakang pencuri itu. Dia menyandung kaki si pencuri sampai jatuh terguling-guling ke bawah bukit yang cukup curam. Tia segera bersembunyi saat pencuri itu mencoba mencari-cari siapa yang menyandungnya. Karena tidak berhasil menemukannya, dengan panik, si pencuri itu lari terbirit-birit keluar dari pekarangan rumah Tia. Gadis berkacamata itu menghela nafas, lalu berjalan kembali ke tengah halaman. Dia berharap pencuri itu tidak akan kembali lagi atau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada keluarganya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, Tia jadi kepikiran kalau keluarganya akan mencemaskannya pada kepergiannya kali ini. Kejadian 3 tahun lalu, di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dirinya telah pergi selama sebulan, kayaknya mustahil terjadi lagi. Tapi, dia yakin kalau dirinya dapat pulang kembali setelah urusannya di masa depan telah selesai dan akan langsung meminta maaf pada keluarganya ketika itu.

Pukul 00.00 a.m. Sebuah portal dengan cahaya warna-warni muncul di hadapannya. Tia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi melihat ataupun merasakan ada orang yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang lihat, Tia melompat masuk ke dalam portal itu. Dalam sekejap, portal itu kemudian menutup.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Ujung portal terbuka. Tia melompat keluar dari portal tersebut. Dia kini berada di atas salah satu puncak tebing tinggi di mana jauh di bawah sana terlihat pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi kepulan asap dan juga robot-robot besar berbentuk seperti kelabang berterbangan di atasnya.

Tia terdiam. Ternyata semuanya sudah sekacau ini.

Tanpa ragu, Tia melompat turun ke bawah tebing, bergerak menuju ke arah kota.

* * *

_Pertempuran bagimu telah dimulai_

_Black Rock Shooter_

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

Bersambung di Crossover Mega Man & Black Rock Shooter: Warrior from The Past

Terima kasih telah membaca...


End file.
